


Red Lips, Red Heart

by kinneyb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Keith never thought Lance of all people would have a blood kink, but he can't say he's all that disappointed.





	Red Lips, Red Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> if u like my fics & wanna support me please check out my listo!!
> 
> listography.com/kinneyb

Keith has a secret and no, it's not as big as his last secret - you know, him being Galra and all would be kind of hard to top - but it was, at one point, a big part of his life. Luckily, he'd been doing better lately and had almost forgotten about his little problem until one day when he agreed to train with Shiro and Lance.

Lance landed a good kick to the back of Keith's leg, and Keith made an attempt to keep his balance but was ultimately unsuccessful and fell to the floor with a groan.

"Bingo," Lance cheered, looking pleased with himself.

Keith rolled his eyes and stood up, startling when he saw the growing puddle of blood near his feet. He'd almost forgotten this was still a thing - he hadn't had a nosebleed in over a year. When he was younger, they'd been a lot more common but as he grew older he assumed he would just grow out of it. Apparently not.

"Keith," Shiro's tone of voice was worried but calm because he, of course, knew about Keith's childhood nosebleeds.

At of the mention of Keith's name, Lance stopped his cheering and glanced at him. Immediately, he cut his eyes to the side. "Shit," he uselessly waved his hands around. "Dude, are you okay? I didn't - I didn't even hit you in the face!"

Keith held his hand under his nose, catching most of the blood. Lance's reaction was odd, he thought, given he always did fine in the field and they sadly saw a lot more blood out there than this measly amount.

Suddenly he got an idea.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, like he could somehow tell what he was thinking. "Keith," he said with an edge to his voice. "Don't."

But it was too late; Keith gave a sly smile and slowly pulled his hand away from his face. A small string of goppy blood connected his fingers to his still bleeding nose.

Lance quickly turned away.

"Keith," Shiro repeated, a little sharper. "That's not funny."

Keith gave a tiny shrug, inching his way closer to Lance. Shiro sighed, but didn't stop him. "Come on, Lance," he said teasingly. When he reached him, he tilted his head in a questioning manner. "I thought you were a tough guy, but you're afraid of a little blood?"

Lance didn't even glance in his direction. "Sorry, Shiro, but I gotta go."

"It's fine," Shiro replied, watching as the young man quickly disappeared from the training room. Once he was out of sight, Shiro turned to Keith with a disapproving look. "That wasn't funny, Keith."

Keith actually reacted to that blow; his shoulders drooping, hand back to nursing his nose. "I didn't mean anything by it," he muttered.

"And I believe you," Shiro continued with a gentle smile, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "But you should still apologize."

Keith pointed at his nose. "With this?"

"Ah," Shiro pushed him in the direction of the exit. "Just go clean up first."

*

Keith did just that; he went to the bathroom and washed all the blood off before sticking a couple wads of toilet paper up both nostrils. It wasn't his most flattering look, but he didn't care much about appearances anyway.

After he was finished with that, he made his way to Lance's room and knocked, waiting.

There was the sound of sheets rustling and fabric being thrown around before finally the door opened to reveal Lance in some casual clothes; a t-shirt with some stupid catchphrase and shorts.

He immediately narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Keith folded his arms. "I came to apologize, you doofus."

"Good start," he replied with the hint of a smirk. He stepped out of the way, and Keith strolled inside his room; it wasn't a complete mess, but it wasn't nearly as clean or organized as Keith's own pristine room.

Lance plopped down on his bed, and Keith stood in the middle of the room, quietly tapping his foot. Not out of impatience, though - he just hated standing still, especially when he was nervous and okay, so, Keith wasn't good at apologies - everyone already knew that.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out," he blurted suddenly, gesturing at his nose.

Lance leaned back slightly on his bed, shrugging. "I wasn't... freaked out per se."

Keith blinked a few times. "Oh." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I just thought..."

"Sorry," Lance laughed, but it sounded... fake. Keith frowned. "It's just," he paused, seeming to think over his words carefully. "Blood is kinda annoying."

Keith was only growing more confused the more Lance tried to explain himself, which he was pretty sure wasn't the intended purpose. Stepping a little closer, he tilted his head curiously, dark strands falling in front of his eyes.

Lance peeked up at him then laughed again, sounding on edge. "Just forget it, dude. I'm fine."

Sure, Keith came to apologize and he really did feel bad but... his curiosity was a dangerous thing. He reached up and carefully removed the toilet paper wads from his nostrils; the nosebleed had calmed down by now but a small trickle of blood still ran from his nose down to his upper lip.

He waited and watched for Lance's reaction; it was basically exactly what Keith expected, really - his eyes widened, his bottom lip trembled. And... _oh_. Keith's eyes drifted to Lance's lap, and the growing tent in his shorts. Okay, that was certainly not normal.

Keith stared for a few seconds longer before finally Lance jumped into action; he jumped up to be precise, and pushed Keith in the direction of the door, sputtering nonsense. When Keith refused to leave, Lance finally gave up and stepped back, huffing.

"That's certainly," Keith turned back around, looking Lance in the eye, "unexpected."

Lance was red in the face. "Do not," he hissed, "tell a soul. I swear why did you of all people have to - " he huffed again, covering his face with his hands.

Okay, Keith couldn't help feeling a little bad now. It's not like this had been his goal - he just had this want, a constant want, to know what made Lance tick and he'd certainly gotten just that. He stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Lance's arm, momentarily forgetting about his bleeding nose.

"It's okay," he assured him. "We all have our... things."

Lance barely looked up at that. "And mine is fucking blood," he said, muffled by his hands.

Keith squeezed his arm, and finally Lance looked up fully, meeting his eyes. "I don't think you can fuck blood but - "

And just like that; Lance was back. He punched Keith in the arm. "You're an asshole, Keith."

He couldn't help noticing how Lance's gaze always fell back to his nose and upper lip, where some blood was now drying. He knew the smart thing to do; apologize and leave, but his feet wouldn't move. This was interesting. Lance was interesting - to be fair, Keith had always known that.

He reached up - slowly as if to test Lance, who didn't move or say a word - and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The blood smeared across his face. Keith felt like he was on fire when Lance bit his lip, doing a terrible job of suppressing a groan. Jesus, Keith had never thought of blood in this context before...

But he was starting to think Lance wasn't (completely) out of his mind.

He dropped his hand, and watched as Lance reached for his face but then stopped. Keith didn't want to speak in fear of ruining everything, but he knew if he didn't Lance would probably never be brave enough to touch him and break that barrier.

"Do it," was all he said.

Lance looked at him like he was crazy. "I - We're not even - " He gestured between them, taking a step back. "This is insane. I'm obviously not thinking straight."

Keith cracked a smile. "I never think straight."

He was hoping Lance caught the innuendo, and he apparently did if his bark of laughter meant anything. He stepped forward again, stopping when the tip of his shoes bumped against Keith's. He reached up finally, brushing his thumb under Keith's nose. "It stopped, I think."

Keith nearly frowned; did that mean this was over? To be fair, he'd never properly addressed his feelings for the other boy but... he knew he was gay and he knew Lance was outrageously pretty and he would be a fool to not take advantage of this situation. He did have an odd fascination with Lance, though, which probably meant something important and if he was in any other state of mind but vaguely horny maybe he could've thought on that more.

Before he could get too carried away with his thoughts, Lance was kissing him. It was messy and their teeth clashed a few times, but it was Keith's first kiss and it was amazing. When Lance pulled back, Keith quickly noticed his lips were now also covered in streaks of blood. And weirdly enough, he kind of understood why Lance found that hot.

"I have to be the mature one here," Lance breathed, "and say we probably shouldn't rush this."

Keith hated to say he was right. He kept his eyes glued to Lance's bloody lips. "Okay."

Lance smiled, the corner of his lips quirking up. "But that doesn't mean can't do this a little more." He grasped Keith's face in his hands and roughly kissed him again.


End file.
